1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite body, a honeycomb structural body, and a method for manufacturing a composite body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a composite body including an electrically conductive forming portion, such as a bond body including an electrically conductive bonding portion as the forming portion or a cover body including an electrically conductive covering portion as the forming portion, has been desired. As a bonding material used for manufacturing a band body, for example, an electrically conductive bonding material containing a nickel oxide powder, a nickel metal powder, an iron oxide powder, and a vehicle has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, by the use of this electrically conductive bonding material, a member is adhered and is processed at 1,000° C. or more, so that the member is bonded. In addition, as a covering material used for manufacturing a cover body, for example, a covering material containing a metal, such as copper or aluminum, or a composite material formed of MoSi2 and at least one type of Si and SiC has been proposed (see Patent Literatures 2 and 3).
In addition, as an electrically conductive ceramic, a perovskite oxide has been known. As a method for manufacturing a perovskite oxide, for example, a proposal has been made in which after a combustion synthesis is performed using a reaction raw material containing a metal powder of Group IV, a carbonate salt of Group II, and sodium perchlorate, a reaction product obtained thereby is pulverized and washed with water for manufacturing (see Patent Literature 4). According to Patent Literature 4, as the condition of the combustion synthesis, an adiabatic flame temperature is set to 1,500° C. or more, and the reaction product obtained thereby includes a synthesized powder and a by-product (NaCl). In addition, when the reaction product is finely pulverized and then washed with water, the by-product can be sufficiently removed, so that a perovskite ceramic having an approximately theoretical density can be obtained by sintering.